<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Borrowing Hot TV Characters for a Shota by TimeToRhyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272561">Borrowing Hot TV Characters for a Shota</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRhyme/pseuds/TimeToRhyme'>TimeToRhyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Drugs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Drugs, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRhyme/pseuds/TimeToRhyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shota goes through life in a degenerate world that indulges his carnal perversions. And that just so happens to mean that various female TV characters either end up in compromising and degrading positions or eagerly embrace their inner slut. Also possibly humiliation for the girls who are resistant. Also references to drugs and alcohol. A series of 'scenes'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Lehane/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Dinner Guest and a Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678412">Switchblade</a> by Lesley.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all. I've lusted after the ladies of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel since I was about fifteen. Also I like writing. And I'm perverted. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I write smut instead. So it was suggested for me to get an account here on AO3 to reach a wider audience and get some honest feedback of my work as well as share with people who may share my perversions. These were never written with a clear story in mind but more to use certain characters in porny situations. Please don't expect an actual plot. I will add to and edit the chapters as inspiration hits, so please try to bear with me. Please let me know what you think. Feedback and call-outs are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloria Pritchett opened her front door to see her seventeen year old babysitter, Faith Lehane, standing on her front porch, looking tense and like she was going clubbing. The young woman was wearing a pleated, black skirt that was more like a wide belt, strappy heels, and a red top that was easily a size too small for her generous bust and made it very obvious she was braless. Her makeup was dark and sultry on her pale beauty. Dark eyeshadow and dark red lipstick was complemented by her finger and toenails all being painted black.</p><p>"Faith?" The attractive Columbian mother asked, bewildered, "What's wrong, I didn't call you to babysit tonight."</p><p>Faith squirmed under her scrutiny, but replied too casually, "I'm not babysitting tonight. Soooo, is Ernie here?"</p><p>Gloria quirked an eyebrow at why her babysitter was asking about her seven-year-old son, but answered, "He's upstairs. Probably playing video games or reading or something."</p><p>"Can I….go see him?" The curvy brunette asked.</p><p>"Why, is there a problem?" Gloria asked, a touch suspiciously.</p><p>Faith shifted nervously again, but she looked her directly in the eye. "Well, I want to see my boyfriend and spend some time with him. Is that wrong?"</p><p>The fact the slutty dressed teen was calling an underage boy her boyfriend didn't seem the least bit worrying to either of them. Gloria sighed, "Of course not. Come in, come in."</p><p>The mother rolled her eyes good-naturedly and stepped aside to let the teen girl in. "You remember where his room is?" She asked.</p><p>The brunette nodded with her eyes focused ahead even as she began climbing the stairs, "Yup, uh-huh, no problem!" </p><p>Gloria watched with a flat expression as Faith ascended to Ernest's room, eyes widening slightly when she saw the girl's skirt was short enough to see up very clearly. Her choice of black g-string was clearly risqué and the lower curves of her buttocks were flashed with every step. She shook her head and went back to the kitchen after she closed the front door.</p><p>Ernest was sitting on his bed, playing video games and looking as diminutive and harmless as ever. He was admittedly sporting a semi-stiffy in his briefs, covered in cartoon characters. He also had on some socks and a baggy t-shirt with cartoon animals on it. All-in-all, he looked like a typical, clueless boy. His eyes got big however when he heard the knock on his door and the beautiful Faith walked in. "Hey, you, uh, busy?"</p><p>The young boy could still scarcely believe this was all happening. Ever since that 'thing' had happened, his life had changed in ways he'd only imagined vaguely. His house and stuff had changed. His parents had been replaced with the hot mom from a TV show. He didn't have to go to school or wear clothes in public. And he had this really cool, hot chick for his girlfriend!</p><p>Ernest wasn't sure what to do or say, so he just ogled the hot, goth teen's body. Her boobs were almost falling out of her shirt, her legs were long and toned and only a little covered by her skirt. She looked so hot and soft. His dick went from going down to rapidly hardening, showing a bulge in his briefs. Faith stepped into his room and looked around casually, taking in the bookshelves, dresser, tv, boxes of toys and closet. When her gaze landed on the bed and the boy sitting on it, especially his crotch, her expression changed to one of need.</p><p>"Hey, babe," she said, trying to be nonchalant, "want me to take care of that?" The teen gestured vaguely to the thing between his legs.</p><p>"Huh?" Ernie said, not quite following her lusty suggestion.</p><p>Unbeknownst to either of them, Gloria had snuck upstairs and was peeking in the door, watching the two interact.</p><p>"C'mon baby," Faith crooned, sounding notably more desperate as she went to her knees and shuffled toward the boy sitting on the edge of his bed. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I last saw you."</p><p>The boy looked oddly at her and couldn't take his eyes off her bouncing cleavage in plain view (and reach). Faith's hands were clasped in front of her chest for a few seconds before she reached out, but stopped herself just before she got to her target. Instead, her hands rested on his legs, caressing his pasty skin with her soft, warm hands.</p><p> She took his silence for denial and her voice had a pleading tone to it as she continued, "You can keep playing your game, I won't interrupt or anything. Please? I just...I want you in my mouth. I need you." Faith scooted closer and closer until she was alternately face-to-face with the boy as she leaned in and pushing her full, round rack in his face. Her expression was frantic as her eyes shined with frustrated tears, "Please, baby!" The stunning teen squirmed and finally began to tentatively paw at his package, "Please, just, let me suck your dick! I need to suck your dick! We can fuck afterwards. I'll do anything!" By now, Faith had her fingertips hooked into the waist of his briefs and a few tears were leaking out.</p><p>Ernest looked startled and his penis was as hard as ever. "You wanna suck my…" his voice lowered to a whisper as he pointed to his crotch, "dick?"</p><p>Faith nodded rapidly. "I sure do."</p><p>"I guess so then." He said and Faith's expression was a picture of relief as she began to tug his cartoon briefs down his little legs. </p><p>When his boy-cock popped up, hard and hairless, she gasped under her breath so low that Ernest barely heard her, "Oh, fuck yes." The dark-haired teen paused and looked at him when he spoke up again. He was still kinda self-conscious of having his wee-wee out. Especially in front of pretty girls.</p><p>"Ummm, could you…" he blushed and Faith was barely holding herself back from pouncing on him, "could you talk dirty?"</p><p>The voluptuous Bostonian broke into a huge grin, "I sure can! I'm gonna suck your fucking cock!" She leaned in and gave his cock a few licks before smiling up at the wide-eyed young stud. "Mmmm, I'm gonna get your cock nice and hard," she purred, "and I'm going to use my mouth to do it." And then she plunged facedown in his lap, her moans covering his gasping.</p><p>Gloria smiled at the sweet scene and snuck as quietly as she could back downstairs. When she returned several minutes later to bring some snacks (candy and soft drinks) she found them in more or less the same position. Faith was topless now though and she'd pulled her g-string down her thighs, occasionally slipping a hand between her legs to frigg herself briefly. Ernie was trying to play a video game. Not an easy task with the hungry, loud slurping happening between his legs while Faith's head was bobbing away. But he was trying his best. </p><p>Faith lifted her mouth from sucking with a slutty 'pop', then grinned at Ernest and exclaimed, "Fuck! Your cock tastes amazing Ernie!" She grinned lustfully at the boy, one hand busy between her legs and the other caressing his cock and balls. Her dark-red lipstick had smudged during the blowjob and left red streaks all over his prick.</p><p>As Gloria set the tray of candy and drinks down, she spoke to them in her heavy accent, "I'm going to go get dinner now. Are you going ro be ok with just the two of you?" Standing over her single-digit son and his teenage girlfriend, she saw Faith return to sucking while looking up at her with zero self-consciousness. Ernest finally gave up on trying to play his game and tossed his controller aside, laid back on the bed with a groan and buried his fingers in Faith's long, dark hair, guiding the eager slut. "I guess that's a 'yes'." Gloria said with a roll of her eyes and left the room to grab her purse and keys.</p><p>When she came back with bags of burgers, fries and other fast food, she was immediately assaulted with the sounds of sex. Even though they were upstairs, she heard bedsprings squeaking and impassioned moaning and wailing. After setting the food out, listening to Faith begging for Ernie to fuck her and telling him how amazing his cock was, Gloria went upstairs to tell them dinner was ready. She didn't bat an eye at the scene that greeted her. Her son was naked except for his socks, lying on his back properly in the bed while Faith straddled him. His girlfriend had taken off her underwear to lie in a forgotten handful on the floor but kept her heels and skirt-belt on. At the moment, Faith was gyrating her hips sensually on Ernest, leaning back and supporting herself with her hands on the bed. Back arched, head facing the ceiling, eyes closed, hips rolling like she was dancing, she looked like she was performing for a camera. Ernie was holding onto her hips beneath her barely-there skirt, at least half her ass showing as she rode him like a pornstar. Faith was letting out a constant stream of moans, alternating between throwing her head back and eyes closed and looking at her man with happy, naughty smiles and filthy compliments. She cooed and gasped while she watched him enjoy the stunning tightness of her cunt milking his cock.</p><p>In between his girlfriend's cries of pleasure, Ernie managed to grit out while holding tightly to Faith's hips, "Mommy, ungh, can you, oof, take pictures?"</p><p>Gloria smiled indulgently at her son. "Of course, little man! Hold on and let me get the camera." She was back less than a minute later, somehow knowing exactly where to find the professional camera she was carrying.</p><p>Faith gasped as she switched to bouncing on her boyfriend's cock, gasping, "Fuuuuck, your cock feels so goooood!" She loved how his boy dick hit her spots perfectly and the feeling of his small hands on her ass. Really, anywhere on her body.</p><p>The mother made sure both lovers were in frame before telling them, "Ok you two, say cheese!" Faith paused fucking to grin wickedly at the camera while Ernest was goggling her flawless tits. Gloria took the picture and smiled. "You two look so cute together."</p><p>Faith let out a squeal of surprised pleasure as Ernie started playing with her tits. "Ooooh, yeah baby!" She moaned, "Play with my slutty tits. You like it when they bounce in your face? Yeah?" As she leaned over, she made sure to push her rack in his face, smothering the boy with her full breasts.</p><p>Gloria kept taking pictures of the fornicating couple. Faith on all fours while he thrust into her from behind. Faith gyrating in his lap while he sat on the edge of the bed, the only things visible of him were his feet sticking out from under and between her own legs and his hands reaching around to play with her knockers. By then, the dark-haired teen had tossed away her skirt and was wearing nothing else but her heels. Ernest and Faith's last position was her kneeling on the floor, leaned forward so her head was at crotch height to him and he had two handfuls of the pale slut's hair. Faith kept a hand on his ass to keep him from pulling out while her other hand was frantically fingering herself while Ernie fucked her face. Gloria got some amazing shots as Ernest's ass clenched shooting his load in Faith's sucking mouth, then managing to dislodge his prick from her hollowed cheeks to shoot several more spurts all over her smiling face.</p><p>She hummed and moaned with pleasure, happily angling her face slightly to achieve better coverage. "Mmmm, yummy." She chuckled as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to catch the last, stray drops of boy-goo. Faith took him in her mouth, hungrily cleaning him off and giving a few more dedicated sucks that hollowed her cheeks to make sure she didn't miss a drop. Ernest gasped from the sensations and sight of her eagerly sucking him again, but didn't stop her. Taking her own phone out of her skirt, Faith got a few selfies and exclaimed with his fresh load dripping on her face, "Ernie, fuck! You gave me a perfect facial!" She smiled at the boy and cooed, "Mmmmm, and a great pounding. My legs are shaking." She stated, chuckling. She started scooping jizz off her face and sucking her fingers clean with one hand while playing with her phone in the other.</p><p>While Ernest caught his breath, Gloria told them, "Dinner is ready and on the table."</p><p>"Hold on." Faith responded. "Aaaand, posted. I can't wait to see how jealous my whore friends are." She smiled.</p><p>"Hungry now?" Gloria asked. Ernie just started to walk to the dining room on shaky legs. Faith said, "Food? Fuck yeah." And quickly strutted out. Gloria smiled good-naturedly as she watched Ernest ogle his teenage girlfriend's round bubble of an ass while her hips swayed with every step.</p><p>Once they were all seated, everyone munched on fast food, candy and drank soda and juice. Faith kept teasing Ernest by playing with her tits and pussy while she ate. Smiling and posing for her boyfriend like the camera was still on them. Eventually Faith chuckled and said, "Awww, your cock is hard again! So handsome."</p><p>"How are you such a big slut?" The Columbian mother asked without malice.</p><p>Faith shrugged and seemed about to answer when Ernest reached out to grab her head and begin pulling her down saying "Suck it again."</p><p>The curvy brunette laughed as she moved under the table saying "Here we go again!" with a big smile.</p><p>Gloria started to clear the table, leaving enough to snack on if her son was still hungry. The whole time Ernie moaned and squirmed in his chair while loud, wet slurping noises came from the Bostonian teen head bobbing in his lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Affectionate Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Faith and Ernie enjoy some time together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the messy bed, the seventeen year old Faith was on all fours and happily getting her brains fucked out. The dim, cluttered apartment filled with the sounds of her loud, eager moans mixing with the sound of flesh-striking-flesh and the grunting, high-pitched moans of her lover. Looking back, wild-eyed and impassioned, Faith gave her young lover a warm smile and cooed as her head dropped back down to face forward. Feeling his young hands holding onto her shapely hips for leverage, she reveled in the feeling of his cock repeatedly impaling her bald, soaking cunt and his pelvis slapping the pale, half moon globes of her amazing ass. She could feel her ass ripple just the right way with every impact and knew he liked the way it looked from his perspective. Never one to be passive in the sack, Faith always strove to give as good as she got and slowly tried to roll her hips in small circles, making sure she did her best to massage the cock sawing in and out of her hot, silken depths.</p><p>She lost count of how many times she'd climaxed by now. It felt like every thrust gave her a mini-orgasm and she was constantly on the way to or just coming down from another amazing cum. "Cumming." Faith managed to groan out through her cock-drunk haze, eyes rolling again as her pussy clenched on her lover's amazing prick. "Cumming!" She wailed. A series of squeaks and squeals that were far too authentic to make any onlooker think she was faking it and she came yet again.</p><p>Her lover, only seven years old, was being pushed over the edge by his curvaceous girlfriend's performance and all the sensations her body was giving him and his small hips gave several hurried, erratic thrusts into her eye-crossingly tight cunny as his grip on her hips tightened and his tiny ass clenched, shooting a few spurts of boy goo in the more than willing Bostonian.</p><p>Feeling the hot, sticky jizz painting her insides, Faith's newest orgasm slammed into her with the force of a runaway freight train and she felt like her brains were literally being fucked out of her skull as all she could feel was pleasure. Letting out a piercing scream of primal release, Faith shook and gripped the sheets of the bed white knuckled as the climax roared through her. When both had finished cumming, they collapsed on their sides, still joined and caught their breath. Faith felt her lover's cock still twitching and letting out a few more drops inside her as her cunt involuntarily clenched and massaged the dick that had just given her the best fuck of her life. The fact she was taller than her boyfriend, enough that her body overshadowed his both by her long, toned legs and she was about a head taller than him by lying down didn't bother either of them. As the young boy spooned his girlfriend, one hand found its way to play with her dark hair and the other snaked around her body to fondle her amazing, full, round, perky rack.</p><p>After the two lovers had regained their breath and the boy had softened enough to slip out of his girlfriend's clingy snatch, Faith sat up with a pleased groan, smiled at him and stumbled over to a vanity to pick up some items and begin arranging them. After a minute of the sound of paper and plastic, Faith, still utterly naked, turned back to her diminutive lover and chuckled as she rolled her joint, licking the paper edge to seal it. "Fuck, baby! My legs are still shaking!" The beautiful brunette teen exclaimed, seeming unsteady on her feet as she moved to the nightstand on the side of the bed, searching for a lighter. Lighting up and taking a puff, she continued, "I have never, I mean never, been fucked that hard or that well in my life!" Giving him a matter of fact look after several more tokes, she said, "You really know how to rail a slut."</p><p>The seven year old Ernest just blinked sleepily at her, idly admiring the full, taut curves of his girlfriend and noticing the pearls of gooey white leaking from her slit.</p><p>Seeing his line of sight, Faith took another deep inhale of hash from the joint and made a show of swiping her fingertips along her pussy, gathering his load and holding it up like the slutty evidence it was. "Mmmm!" She held the joint in one hand and the jizz on her other, "See? You shot so hard in me I might have it coming out my ears." Then, giving him a wicked smirk, Faith kept eye contact as she licked the sticky gobs of sperm off her fingertips. Ernest's eyes widened at her whorish display and Faith chuckled as she saw his young penis beginning to rise again. "Awww," she cooed, sitting next to him and taking a few more hits, "did I make you horny again, baby?"</p><p>Ernest stared as she used her free hand to play with her tits in front of him, feeling his cock rising. "Uh-huh." He answered.</p><p>"Well…" Faith began, pretending to consider the situation, "you just gave my pussy a pounding that I can't even walk straight. So maybe…" she looked at him faux-consideringly, then brightened up like she had a great idea. "Oh! You wanna put it in my butt?"</p><p>"Huh?" The boy grunted, glancing down at Faith's heart shaped, pale ass seated on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah! Fuck me up the ass! It'll be so fun and hot!" Faith practically cheered, her voice taking on a sultry purr as she said the last sentence.</p><p>Both Ernest and Faith were quiet as they reminisced on past adventures. Faith, on her knees and giving him a blowjob on the swings at recess. A quickie in the bathroom at his elementary that led to him playing hooky and her crouched in an alley, pants down to her thighs as her cheek was pushed against rough brick and he pulled her hair and plowed her like a cheap hooker. The first time they did it in an actual bed, Faith's legs were waving in the air, toes curling as her single-digit boyfriend's ass was rising and falling between her lovely, spread thighs. She'd been screaming so loud that people had come by to see what was going on. Once they saw it was just a nympho and her boyfriend, most people moved along. Although several had taken pictures. Hell, they'd even posed for a few.</p><p>"Okay, your butt is fun." The boy said adorably.</p><p>"Alright! Let's get you ready!" Faith purred as she tossed the stub of a joint in an ashtray and positioned herself in a face-down, ass-up position on the bed with her head planted at her boyfriend's crotch. Ernest gasped and groaned, writhing on the bed as her head bounced happily up and down. The voluptuous, dark-haired slut smiled up at the little boy with bright eyes, enjoying the pleasure she gave him and feeling her recently fucked pussy already juicing again in anticipation. She kept up the blowjob with enthusiasm, loving the taste of precum, pussy and boy sweat on his cock. Within minutes, she had him fully hard in her mouth and pulled off with a sloppy sound. "I think you're ready? Wanna do it here on the bed or….?"</p><p>Her young lover could only give her a lust addled "Huh?" that made her chuckle warmly.</p><p>Seeing an opportunity for some raunchy fun, Faith moved to a recliner in the room and swept the dirty laundry and assorted odds and ends off to the floor. "C'mon, big guy. Park it!" She beckoned him with a gesture and a wink.</p><p>Walking somewhat awkwardly with his erection leading the way, Ernest sat down in the seat and watched fascinated as Faith turned her back to him and sensuously swayed and gyrated, emphasizing her lush curves and nubile body. "Fuck!" He whimpered in his cute voice that had her almost creaming herself.</p><p>Playfully twerking her ass while she brought her booty closer and closer into position, Faith was poised to sink down on his hard cock when she paused. Looking back with a note of concern to her lover, she said with a curse, "Shit, almost forgot! Babe, gimme a moment. We need some lube." Ernest wasn't sure what she meant, but Faith hacked and snorted for a few seconds before spitting into her hand and moving her fingers between her juicy cheeks and wriggling her hips. Turning to smile at him, Faith said, "Alright stud, violate me."</p><p>Supporting herself on her toned legs, Faith lowered herself down until she could feel Ernest's dick beginning to poke between her cheeks. She continually re-angled her hips until she felt a pressure at the entrance of her rosebud. She didn't want to just drop her weight on him and possibly hurt him, but she needed at least one hand to hold herself up and him on target. Once more looking back at her single-digit lover, Faith began, "Hey, uh, Ernie? Could you-?" Was all she got out before she felt him take hold of her hips and begin pulling her down while he pushed the head of his cock against her backdoor.</p><p>Faith went almost crosseyed when his cock began making her sphincter give way. A quick spank to her ass and a muttered "Slut." From him and she was on edge, legs shaking slightly.</p><p>"Oooooohhhhh, fuck yessss baaaaabyyy!" The curvy slut moaned as he worked his prick deeper into her. His boycock quickly hilted in her and she felt so full, her cunt was leaking down to her ass, she was so horny. "You feel so good in me." She gasped and crooned with his pelvis molded against her uncovered buttocks.</p><p>For his part, Ernest couldn't think of anything but how his girlfriend was sitting in his lap and his wee being in her butt felt like the best thing ever. When Faith slowly started to rise and fall on his shaft, the boy didn't want to waste any time and gripped her hips firmly to guide her while bucking upwards. Getting buttfucked by her boyfriend after smoking a joint was making the Boston slut wild with pleasure and she bounced eagerly in his lap, rolling her hips with every stroke and practically dancing while impaled on his cock. She screamed filth to encourage him, "Fuck me! Fuck yes baby! Fuck your whore! Like that slut ass on your cock? Like feeling a worthless slut's ass squeezing your cock?! FUCK! My ass is yours!" Her head fell back while her eyes rolled the same way. Her hips were on auto pilot and she was tirelessly enveloping his seven-year-old dick in her ass while she writhed like a skewered nympho. "Ssssooo goooood! Beeeesst ssexeeeevarr!!"</p><p>While the couple was banging eachother's brains out, neither heard the timid knocks on the bedroom door, nor the soft, "H-hello?" And loud gasp as the visitor saw them occupied. </p><p>Ernest figured in his rapidly approaching orgasm that his girlfriend was doing great at keeping up the pace and rhythm, so he didn't have to hold her hips anymore. Instead, his small hands moved around to her front and groped her bouncing, flawless rack roughly. A move she definitely encouraged. "FUCK ME! PLAY WITH MY WHORE TITS! SQUEEZE THEM!!! HARDER!!!! HURT ME!!!" The boy spared a hand for a second to slap a butt cheek as hard as he could and her cock-drunk screams took on and we pitch to match her bone-crushing pressure from her ass. Her anal passage was massaging and squeezing the boy's cock, desperate to milk every drop possible from his hairless sack. He felt his jizz churning in his balls and the heat was rising from his base.</p><p>Meanwhile, Faith's screams were quickly reaching a crescendo, "FUCK ME!! FUCK ME!!! USE ME!!! FFFUCK!! FUCK!!! MY!!! ASS!!! MMMMMUUUUUHHH AAAAAUUUUUUUU!!!!" As she arched her back, every muscle tensing and releasing in the perfect moment of bliss, Faith and her underage lover crested the peak together. Their embarrassed visitor watched with terrified fascination as she saw the boy's legs peeking out from between and underneath Faith's own go stiff in time with his small hands squeezing the perfect melons on her chest. A pair of tits far too much for his tiny hands. Ernest bucked erratically into his girlfriend's ass, filling her bowels with another fresh load of boy cum and making her lose her mind with pure sex.</p><p>The seven-year-old's hairless nutsack tightened multiple times as he shot multiple ropes of baby-batter into Faith, his ass cheeks clenching in time with her booty squeezing his cock. Faith was moaning and grunting while her orgasm ripped through her, the feeling of her backdoor getting filled with Ernest's spunk making her nipples stand out as well as her cunt and ass clenching hard.</p><p>Eventually, both lovers came down from their climax and began peeling themselves apart. Faith stood up shakily with a wet, gooey 'splorch' as her boyfriend's cock was dislodged from her ass, uncorking her backdoor and letting his load ooze out from her butt. Faith gave a breathy chuckle when she managed to stand up and look back at Ernest. The young boy was sitting in the seat, dazed and his cock shiny with her juices.</p><p>"U-um, I didn't mean to disturb you two, but I came to get some stuff?" A soft voice spoke up and caused the curvy brunette to turn her sweaty face towards the newcomer. She was a willowy, taller girl. Much less curvy than Faith herself, but still pretty with her long, brown hair, innocent expression and long, soft legs displayed in the minidress she was wearing.</p><p>"Enjoy the show?" Faith asked. Walking with a tremor in her legs from the aftershocks of orgasm still going through her, she approached the new girl where she stood by the door. "Who are you?"</p><p>The girl seemed startled by the nude, post-coital questions and just stammered softly, "I-I'm Fred. I mean...I'm called Fred. M-my real name is W-Winif-f-fred Burkle and I…."</p><p>"Don't care." Faith stated bluntly. "What's up? You here for drugs?" She waved vaguely around to indicate the various piles of product and illicit substances around the apartment. </p><p>Y-yeah, I mean yes." Fred stammered, holding a piece of paper out towards the naked slut.</p><p>Faith took the paper and her eyes scanned it. Just another list of stiff, she got these all the time. "Alright, whatever." She looked over at her lover, almost asleep after their fuck session, "Ernie, baby, I'm going to shower and get this skank's order filled." she said, Thumbing towards the taller brunette and not caring about her flinch at how she was addressed. "If that amazing cock of yours needs some action, use her."</p><p>She was just passing the other girl by the door when her words seemed to process, "Um, what did you mean he could 'use' m-eep!" Was all Fred got out before Faith grabbed her by the throat and had her pressed action gains the wall. The taller girl's eyes were wide with fear as the naked girl got in her face and spoke, "I'm going to go clean up and get your drugs okay? That means if my boyfriend gets horny, he's going to use your holes to get off, alright?" Fred could only stare in terror. "When I get back, his balls had better be just as empty as I left him, got it?" The shorter brunette said with a maliciously sweet smile. Fred just nodded with a whimpered 'uh-huh' while Faith's smile became more genuine. </p><p>"Good whore." The busty Bostonian said as she let go of Fred's throat. Turning to addresses her lover sweetly, she said, "Have fun babe." before walking towards the bathroom, hips swaying, jizz leaking out of her pussy and ass while she already could feel herself getting horny again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Couple's Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Faith and Ernie shoot a porno together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith and Ernie are both sitting on a bed, Ernie looks a little nervous, Faith is all knowing smirks and smokey looks at the camera. They look like a big sister brought her little brother to work or something.</p><p> The Interviewer's voice begins off camera, "So, who are you?"</p><p>She grins, "Well, I'm Faith, and this stud," she turns slightly to shove her cleavage in the boy's face as she gropes him between his legs "is Ernie." Faith has some fun as takes her time introducing herself. Standing up, she starts stripping. Her top comes off, her round, bouncy, perky knockers are free and happy to see everyone. "I'm seventeen. I'm a 38C." She cups her tits and bounces on her feet to make her rack jiggle provocatively. She turns around and bends over, begins peeling her painted on black jeans down, revealing a pale, perfect, round ass clad in only a tiny black thong. She looks over her shoulder to talk to the camera and act like she's not getting naked. "Hmmm, I live with my boyfriend." While the camera is focused on her ass, she wiggles her hips and twerks slightly before standing up and facing the camera wearing her thong and a huge grin. She leans forward, again pushing her feminine assets towards the camera as she peels down her thong and casually flicks it away. Faith sits back down next to Ernie with zero self-consciousness or shame, "My hobbies are getting drunk and high and hanging out with my awesome stud of a boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"And why are you here?" The interviewer asks. </p><p>Faith's expression turns wicked/naughty/eager, "I'm sitting here, waiting to get fucked! I want to empty my boyfriend's sack and be painted with boy goo inside and out!"</p><p>Camera turns to fully clothed boy sitting on the bed. Faith is still in frame and her presence is very, 'kitten/horny slut wants to play'. Faith may start undressing Ernie as he's interviewed.</p><p>Interviewer speaks to Ernie. "What's your name?"</p><p>Boy looks innocently at the camera, "Uuum, Ernie."</p><p>"And how old are you?" Interviewer asks as Faith begins playing with Ernie's shirt. Soon pulling it off him just like a sister getting her brother ready for a bath.</p><p>Ernie is still as wide-eyed and adorable as ever as he holds out his hands to show with his fingers, "I'm seven."</p><p>"And what are your hobbies? What do you like to do?" While the interviewer talks to Ernest, he's using using the 'kid voice' adults use when they talk to children.</p><p>Ernest looks sweet and harmless while processing the question. His expression falters while Faith's hands are in his lap working his pants open. "I like coloring books."</p><p>"And watching cartoons." Faith says, never looking away from her task and and smiling as she starts working his pants off.</p><p>"Cartoons." Ernie says with a hitch in his breath as Faith begins using one hand to stroke and fondle him while trying to push off his pants, underwear and shoes off with her other hand.</p><p>Faith clearly looks too hungry to mess around and faces him with a quick question. "Don't you also like videogames?" Her smile drops for a moment to show an attentive, interested-in-your-wellbeing expression.</p><p>"Uummm, yeah?" Ernest answers uncertainly before Faith gives a casual shrug and dips her head into his lap.</p><p>The boy gasps as her brunette hair works in his lap. Camera may move to find angle showing her sucking away like a pro. Faith catches sight of camera and gives gives a playful wink and smile around her mouthful.</p><p>"Okay, we'll, uh, let you two get to it." Interviewer says as Ernie's gasps become moans and Faith's slurping and pleased sounds become more audible.</p><p>********</p><p>After Ernie had emptied the last drop of his boy-goo into Faith's tight, greedy cunt, he collapsed on his teenage girlfriend, his face nestled between her lovely breasts. Faith had one hand on his back and the other cradled his head on her heaving chest while she took deep gulps of air. Her spread thighs and legs were still shaking with the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of her young life and she could still feel her young boyfriend's cock twitching inside her clenching pussy.</p><p>Once she had gotten some breath back, she asked him gasping between every word, still staring at the ceiling, "You….are….amazing….babe." she shifted around on the bed, feeling the sweat drying on her body, "You want...some...ice cream?"</p><p>When she didn't get a response, the voluptuous brunette glanced down at his face resting on her chest. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. He'd fallen asleep after nutting. Faith chuckled breathlessly, "Typical man." she said with an affectionate look at her partner.</p><p>"Wow, you two are made for eachother. When you're ready, is it ok for us to continue the interview?"</p><p>Looking around the bed, she saw a few people with cameras and several others around the set. 'Oh, right, we were filming.' she thought wryly. "Yeah, sure. Just let me uuuh!" The seventeen year old let out as she tried to roll her boyfriend off of her as gently as possible, feeling his prick dislodge from her snatch and let his load drip out from her.</p><p>"Holy shit!" One of the camera crew loudly whispered as Faith sat up.</p><p> She saw he was aiming between her legs and leaned back a little to spread more. With a laugh, she said, "Now that's a creampie, right?" Looking at her man who was the picture of innocence, softly snoring away naked on the sheets, she asked, "Can we do this somewhere else? I don't wanna wake him."</p><p>"No problem," the Interviewer says off camera, motioning through a door "we'll go in one of the office sets. Right through there."</p><p>Faith looks in the direction indicated and nods in understanding. Standing up on shaky legs, she nonetheless saunters confidently to the spot. Looking around, she smiles knowingly at the cameras ahead and behind her and gives her round, toned booty a spank for fun.</p><p>Entering the office set, she plops herself down on the red couch and asks, "Anybody got a spliff?" The beautiful brunette's gaze falls on someone off-camera and she catches a small baggie of rolled cigarettes. Setting the baggie nearby on the couch, she selects one and places it between her soft lips. "Light?" she asks. A disposable lighter soon gets tossed in from off-screen. Lighting the joint, she takes several deep puffs and sighs contentedly. The pale, curvy teen keeps her legs open and let's one of the cameras have a good view of her pussy oozing the pearly load her seven-year-old lover just dumped in her. Faith doesn't show the slightest bit of self-consciousness or discomfort. She's naked, clearly just got fucked and perfectly relaxed.</p><p>"That was...really something." The Interviewer says. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Like I just got rage fucked by a savage monster." Faith answers simply, taking another puff.</p><p>"Rating from one to ten?"</p><p>She pretends to think about it, but her lips quirk with a suppressed smile. "Hmmmm, I'd rate that pounding….a solid nine."</p><p>"What was your favorite part?"</p><p>She gives a 'duh' look and responds, "Uhhh, cumming and making him cum?" like the answer should be obvious.</p><p>The Interviewer is heard chuckling. "I meant, more like, favorite position or something."</p><p>"Oh," Faith says, looking genuinely thoughtful. She shrugs, "I mean, I like sucking his dick and getting facefucked."</p><p>"You looked completely out of it when he had you facedown and ass-up. I don't think I even saw your eyes."</p><p>The dark-haired teen chuckles too. "What can I say? He hits all the right spots for me. He's like a ninja with his blade. I mean, his dick game is really, REALLY good." </p><p>“Well, why don’t you tell us about your first time together?”</p><p>Faith looked confused for a moment after taking a deep puff. Her hand playing between her thighs dipped a finger or two occasionally into her folds to pull out a dollop of mixed juices she absently licked off. “Our first time fucking or the first time we came?”</p><p>“There’s a difference?”</p><p>Another deep puff and exhale. “Ok, here’s what happened, I was hanging out with some other skanks and one of them sees this little stud walking around, all sad. He’s super cute, so we invite him over and ask him who he is, how old, you know?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>